


斯文·敗類(29)

by bluewind02



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 13





	斯文·敗類(29)

三個月沒有碰過的身體，對血氣方剛的零九而言，如毒品一樣有極大的吸引力，但顧慮到鋒澤也需要時間適應，還是耐著性子，溫柔的從舔吻開始。

褪去衣服之後，零九仔細的親吻鋒澤身上每一個敏感帶，從耳朵、脖子、直到胸前的挺立，所到之處，都讓鋒澤白皙的肌膚泛起一朵朵粉紅，太純熟的技巧讓鋒澤忍不住挺起身子，往零九的嘴裡送。

「這麼著急麼？」零九故意在鋒澤耳邊問，低沉的聲線像醇酒一樣醉人。

一向矜持的鋒澤意識到自己的表現太迫不及待，有點尷尬的把自己毛茸茸的頭埋在零九寬闊的胸懷裡。

零九卻滿意的輕笑了一下，兩指挑起鋒澤的下巴，獎勵性的親上了鋒澤粉嫩的雙唇，霸道的舌頭在裡面攻城掠地，鋒澤招架不住這攻勢，津液來不及呑下就在嘴角滑落，還差點喘不過氣來。

「唔、唔、唔、啊⋯⋯」鋒澤忍不住用小拳頭抵住了零九的胸膛，拉開了彼此的距離，還不由自主的嗔道：「呼⋯⋯呼吸不了了啦！」

「才三個月沒親，就忘記怎麼換氣了？」零九戲謔的眼神，加上一頭不羈的金髮，看上去格外有魅力，「看起來要好好再訓練一下了。」

話還沒有說完，零九便用壯碩的雙臂，抱起鋒澤，還把他一把翻過來，嘴巴親上鋒澤後背的蝴蝶骨，一手緊抱住他的細腰，一手掏了些潤滑，探向那神秘的小穴。

「啊、啊、啊、啊⋯⋯嘶～」本來沉醉在九式親吻之中的鋒澤，感受到那突如其來的異物，久違人事的小穴猛的收緊，讓零九更加興奮。

「不用緊張⋯⋯寶貝我們慢慢來⋯⋯」零九輕輕的拍了拍鋒澤的屁股，讓他放鬆一點，修長的手指熟知鋒澤體內每一個敏感處，靈巧的碾轉逗弄，小穴早已按捺不住，透明的水液潺潺湧出，磅礡的水聲刺激著零九的聽覺，越發硬碩的驕傲抵住了鋒澤的穴口，暗示性的磨蹭著。

鋒澤被徘徊在小穴口的火熱蹭得心癢難耐，僅僅兩指根本比不上記憶中零九的碩大，能夠填滿所有的空虛，抗議性的背著零九，性感的抬起臀部，把嫩紅色的秘穴撐開，向零九下戰書：「還不進來⋯⋯是不行了嗎？」

零九果然沒有半刻猶豫，提起兵器直入花芯，二人同時低聲嘶嘆。

還沒有習慣的鋒澤把零九絞得死緊，被刺激的零九卻沒有一絲憐惜，反而提起勁起猛力抽插，兩體交接之處響起淫靡的啪啪聲，零九那氣勢有如戰場上君臨天下的將軍，不容侵犯。

「啊、啊、啊、啊⋯⋯陳、陳零九快一點！給、給我⋯⋯」鋒澤顫抖的身軀透露著他早已無數次攀上頂峰，但他知道以零九的體力和耐力，根本還沒有滿足，三個月的空白期讓鋒澤對零九充滿了愧疚感，於是不斷用言語挑釁：「好深、啊、還不夠、哈啊、我⋯⋯我還要！」

「幹⋯⋯小騷貨！」零九丟掉最後一點理智，剩下本能在鋒澤體內極力衝刺，鋒澤紅透的身體不受控的抖動，聲音也喊得沙啞，「啊啊啊啊～」

兩人終於在極端的放縱下釋放了。

鋒澤幾乎是在下一秒鐘，便陷入昏睡，而幸福的零九，則像是小孩抱著珍愛的玩具一樣，緊擁著鋒澤，在他耳邊呢喃了一句：「我愛你」


End file.
